Once Again
by jayer
Summary: Dr McAndrew is called to help when an unexpected event turns Jordi's life upside down
1. Chapter 1

"Adam." The urgent whisper broke through his dreams.

"What is it?" Adam's eyes snapped open. "Are you okay?"

Erin nodded. "I'm fine. It's the phone." She held out his cell phone.

Adam sat up in the bed. "Hello."

"Is this Dr Adam McAndrew?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Isabella Leon. I'm calling from Santa Maria Hospital."

Adam's heart sank. If she was calling from Santa Maria it could only be about one thing. Jordi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Adam looked up at the sound of footsteps._

 _"Señora Leon." Adam was surprised to see Jordi's grandmother. "This is a surprise."_

 _"A pleasant one?"_

 _"Of course." They had had a rocky start but after several of their weekly phone calls, Adam found himself very fond of the older woman. Alma Leon might be stubborn and willful in some respects but that included her deep love for her grandson._

 _"Is Jordi in his room?"_

 _"No." Adam pulled up the nurses schedule. "He's at physical therapy for another half hour."_

 _"Perhaps I could just wait."_

 _"Mrs, I mean Señora Leon." Britney bounded up beaming in her typical happy mood. 'Thanks' she mouthed at Adam as she moved back to her spot behind the desk. "Como este usted?"_

 _"Bien." The older women nodded._

 _"Jordi taught me that. I took French in school but it's not really as useful. He also taught me how to order a cup of coffee, but I forget it."_

 _"Speaking of coffee, I am dying for a cup." Adam stood. "Señora, would you join me?"_

 _"Yes that would be nice."_

 _They wandered down to the cantina which was almost empty and found a quiet table in the corner._

 _"Please don't take this the wrong way," Adam finally said after a short silence. "But why did you come?"_

 _"You said on the phone that these tests were to tell if Jordi was done with his chemotherapy."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And if he is done with his chemotherapy he can come home."_

 _Adam sighed. "Well it isn't quite that simple."_

 _"You told me the surgery was his last one."_

 _"For his cancer yes."_

 _"Then why can't I take him home."_

 _"Even if the cancer is gone, Jordi had to have pins put into his leg due to the bone damage. He requires physical therapy."_

 _"Which he can do at home."_

 _"True. But if he goes home it would be best if he can return to his normal life, live at home, go to school. He's barely moved to crutches."_

 _"Doctor McAndrew, are you saying I can't take my grandson home?"_

 _"No, I'm saying that I haven't mentioned home to Jordi just yet. After what happened with people I don't want to get his hopes up and have them dashed by the tests._

 _"I'd rather wait until we get the test results, talk to his therapist here and have everything arranged._

 _"I'm not asking you to lie. If he pointedly asks you then yes tell him the truth. I'm just asking that you don't bring it up. Just tell him that you missed him so much you had to come and see him."_

 _Adam watched as the older woman took a long drink of her coffee._

 _"I can do that."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me." Adam walked up to what he hoped was the right desk. "Do you speak English?"

"No hablo, Señor." The young man shook his head apologetically.

"I speak English." A woman in pink scrubs walked up. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a patient. Jordi Palacios."

"Si. Un momento." The woman typed something into the desk computer.

After a moment she picked up the phone and dialed a number. Adam didn't bother trying to eavesdrop, his Spanish was embarrassingly bad and the woman spoke very rapidly.

"Señor, are you Dr McAndrew?"

"Yes."

"Take the elevator to the fourth floor, they will be waiting for you."

"Thank you." Adam had to force himself not to sprint across the lobby. A thousand ideas had been running through his head since he got the phone call. He had been told basically nothing and it was driving him crazy.

"Dr McAndrew?" A women in maroon scrubs was waiting when the doors opened.

"Yes. Are you Mrs, Señora Leon?"

"Si. Thank you for coming." The nurse gestured towards what appeared to be a lounge area. "Why don't we"

"Señora I'm sure you have your procedures but I really need to see Jordi." Adam cut her off.

"Jordi is fine."

"I'm sure he is, but I'm not. I've been in a near panic since you called."

His half pleading received a nod. "I can't have you disturbing him but I suppose there is no harm in letting you see that he's in one piece."

"Thank you."

"And then perhaps a coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful, Señora."

"Please call me Isabella."

"Adam"

Adam followed Isabella down a hallway to a small dimly lit room. Looking at Jordi asleep in the bed, Adam realized he was holding his breath. He let out a sigh as he glanced at the familiar numbers on the bed side monitor, the IV in Jordi's arm. He wasn't intubated, just a nasal feed, so whatever it was couldn't be that bad.

Adam nodded and walked out of the room.

"Where's Jordi's grandmother? I would think she'd insist on staying with him."

"That is why I called you. Alma Leon passed away last night."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you." Adam took a deep sip of coffee. "What happened?"

"Stroke. Jordi found her when he came home from school."

"Dear god." Adam sighed. "When?"

"Three days ago. She was brought in unconscious but still breathing. The doctors weren't very hopeful she would wake up. But Jordi wasn't so certain. He refused to leave her side."

"He was here the whole time?"

"Si. I tried to get him to go home with my son. My husband is Isabella's cousin so the boys know each other. Ramon is the one who drove Jordi to Los Angeles. But Jordi is stubborn."

"I know."

"He sat with her, talking, praying. It was a fight to get him to eat or drink anything, or to get him to sleep."

"You should have called me. I would have talked some sense into him. Or tried. Maybe had Jackson talk to him."

"Jackson?"

"Charge nurse from his floor. She's pretty stubborn herself."

"My brother, that is Dr Gutierrez, had asked me yesterday to call you this morning if Jordi wasn't at least sleeping. I might have used that to guilt him into it. He still wouldn't leave but there was a small sofa in the room."

"Better than nothing."

"I'm afraid to say he was woken up by the monitor alarms. I wasn't here but according to the charts they believe Alma had another stroke. It was over before they could really do anything.

"The duty nurses said Jordi was watching from the hall. When he heard the doctors calling time of death he, I believe the children would say 'lost it'. He was hysterical, punched the wall, so on. They didn't want him to hurt himself so they gave him a mild sedative. He passed out a few minutes later."

"And he's fine? Medically speaking?"

"Si. Hungry, exhausted. They only put him on full monitors as a precaution. Everyone likes Jordi. He brings his guitar on Saturdays and plays songs for the patients in the mornings before his physical therapy. He's a bit of a flirt with the nurses."

"That's my Jordi." Adam laughed softly but the truth was he wanted to find a quiet spot somewhere and 'have a good cry'. This was the part of getting emotionally involved that they warned about in med school. He was supposed to be Jordi's doctor, nothing more. Someone else would pick up the rest of the pieces. But what were you supposed to do when there was no one else.


	5. Chapter 5

_"You have everything?"_

 _"I think so." Jordi nodded._

 _"Your phone? Your music? My phone number?"_

 _Jordi laughed. "Already saved in my contacts."_

 _"You better use it."_

 _"Every Sunday, right after lunch."_

 _"Good. Now give me a hug."_

 _Jordi wrapped his arms around the woman. Nurse Jackson might have a reputation for being mean but he knew the truth. She was like the kettle corn he bought when Dr McAndrews let them go to the park, a little bit salty and a little bit sweet. Jordi was going to miss her._

 _"Bye Jordi." Britney hugged him. "These are for your trip."_

 _Jordi unfolded the top of the bag to find homemade peanut butter cookies. He should have known she'd somehow figured out his favorites. "Thanks."_

 _"Vaya con Dios." Kenji hugged him._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Erin had a meeting. She's sorry she couldn't be here."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"You said goodbye to the others?"_

 _Jordi nodded. Adam thought for a moment he could see tears starting to form._

 _"I'll walk down with you."_

 _"You don't have to."_

 _"I want to." Adam picked up one of the bags._

 _They waited in silence for the elevator. Adam felt strangely awkward. He should be happy that a patient was going home. But he didn't want Jordi to leave._

 _"So," Adam finally spoke once they were on their way down to the lobby. "You have my number?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Good. I want you to call me okay. Anything you need."_

 _"Okay sure."_

 _"I mean it, Jordi. Anything. Not just hospital stuff. You can call me about school stuff, girl stuff."_

 _"You want me to call you about girls?"_

 _"I want you to know you can. And email me okay. Let me know how things are going."_

 _"I can do that."_

 _Adam handed the bags to the waiting cab driver. "I wish you had taken the plane tickets. Be a lot quicker trip."_

 _"Abuela doesn't like to fly."_

 _"Well call when you get home okay. Or Jackson might worry."_

 _"Jackson, right."_

 _Adam held out his hand. "Take care of yourself, Jordi."_

 _Jordi took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Take care of Jackson okay."_

 _Adam pulled the boy into a hug. "I'm going to miss you."_

 _"Me too." Jordi whispered._

 _Adam pulled back. "Okay no more or I might start crying. Jackson would never let me live it down."_

 _Adam helped Jordi climb into the back seat next to his grandmother, handing the boy his crutches before carefully closing the door. He stood watching the cab drive off to deliver them to the train station. It was marginally better than the bus but it was all Jordi'a grandmother would accept from him._

 _Adam remained where he was for a long moment after the cab was gone. Then he wiped his damp eyes, sighed and went back to work._


	6. Chapter 6

"Stay as long as you need to."

"Are you sure?"

"Adam, I'm fine. The hospital is fine. Jordi needs you."

"Have I mentioned how totally lucky I am to have such an understanding girlfriend?"

"Not today."

"Well I am."

"Give Jordi our love."

"Done. I love you."

"I love you too. And I have to go. Call me when he wakes up."

Adam tapped his phone off. He leaned in the doorway watching Jordi sleep. The local nurses were checking on him regularly and with the help of Isabella's translating he had reviewed Jordi's for himself. Adam knew the boy was fine but he also knew the dull roar in his stomach wasn't going to go away until he saw Jordi awake and talking to him.

Adam felt his hand buzz. He looked at the screen to see a message from Jackson. She was texting him every half hour. So much for her bad ass reputation. Adam grinned to himself.

Adam looked up from his reply to see Jordi stirring.

"Hey there." Adam dropped into the chair next to the bed. "Sleeping Beauty awakes. I thought I was going to have to get Jackson to come kiss you."

Jordi rewarded his terrible joke with a smirk. "Hey. Why are you here?"

"Dr Gutierrez called him, asked me to come down."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about your grandmother."

Jordi nodded. "I kind of freaked out."

"I heard."

"It was embarrassing."

"Not really. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Numb. I don't know."

"I wish I could say I didn't know that feeling." Adam sighed. "Unfortunately it comes with the job."

"What now?"

"Dr Gutierrez wants to keep you here at least over night."

"Probably wants to give me a lecture about properly taking care of myself."

"Would you rather hear it from me?" Adam smiled softly. He knew from Jordi's expression that was as much of a lecture as he'd have to give.

"What about" Jordi paused awkwardly.

"Miguel, your nurse's husband, came to talk to me. He's your grandmother's cousin and her lawyer it seems."

"Yeah, he's Ramon's dad."

"Ramon?"

"He drove me to LA."

"Ah. Well he said he'd be happy to take care of arrangements, if you want."

"Okay."

"I'll give him a call then. And I'll Jackson and let her know that you're awake."

"Jackson?"

"Apparently Leo and Emma and the others found out what happened. Jackson wanted to know so she could tell them to stop worrying."

"So they could stop worrying?"

"uh huh." Adam winked. "And I guess I better tell the nurses you're awake."

"Thanks for coming."

"Always."


	7. Chapter 7

_"_ _no. no. ugh." Adam resisted the urge to throw his computer on the floor._

 _"_ _Something wrong?" Brittany dropped the file she was carrying into the tray._

 _"_ _I downloaded Skype last night so Jordi and I could video chat and it's not working."_

 _"_ _Was it working last night?"_

 _"_ _I didn't actually try a chat last night, I just set up the account."_

 _"_ _You sure you have the password right?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I've tired it 20 times it just keeps saying 'connection error' over and over."_

 _"_ _uh, Adam."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You forgot to connect to the wifi."_

 _Adam laughed. "Please don't tell anyone."_

 _"_ _On my life."_

 _Adam quickly connected the computer and typed his password._

 _"_ _Dang it. He's not online. He probably thinks I forgot. Gave up."_

 _"_ _I'm sure he doesn't — ooo he's online." Brittany squealed._

 _"_ _What are you two wasting time on?" Jackson rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Skyping with Jordi." Brittany retorted._

 _"_ _Hey Jordi."_

 _"_ _Hey. Sorry I'm late."_

 _"_ _No worries. Brittany and Jackson are here."_

 _"_ _Hey Jordi." Brittany waved. "You look good."_

 _"_ _Thanks." Jordi blushed._

 _"_ _How's your physical therapy going?"_

 _"_ _It's good, Nurse Jackson."_

 _"_ _Good?"_

 _"_ _it hurts. But not that much."_

 _"_ _mmmm. You two have your fun. Some of us have work to do."_

 _"_ _Bye Jordi." Brittany waved at him._

 _"_ _Same old, same old huh?" Jordi laughed._

 _"_ _Kind of."_

 _"_ _How is everyone?"_

 _"_ _Good. They should be back from class soon."_

 _"_ _Cool."_

 _"_ _I did have some news I was saving."_

 _"_ _Yeah, what?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to be a father."_

 _"_ _What? That's awesome."_

 _"_ _I'm still not used to the idea."_

 _"_ _You'll be a great dad."_

 _"_ _I hope so." Adam grinned. "So what's going on with you? Write any more song? Get yourself a girlfriend?"_

 _"_ _Couple of songs. No girlfriend."_

 _"_ _Nothing else?"_

 _"_ _Well"_

 _Adam sat back listening to Jordi's recounting. It wasn't long before the other children were crowded around, chatting excitedly._


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I have a minute?" Jordi asked quietly.

"Of course." Adam nodded. "I'll just wait by the car."

Adam paused a few steps away. Jordi was standing, frozen, by the grave site. Not completely frozen Adam realized as he watched silently. He could see the subtle shaking as Jordi stood quietly crying. Through the whole church service, the burial service, the line of neighbors and such paying their condolences Jordi hadn't shed a tear. But it was only a matter of time and a part of Adam was relieved that Jordi didn't keep up pretenses too long. Grief is a messy business, a resident had once told him. Whether it was parents realizing they would out live their son or the 14 year old girl facing her own mortality, the end didn't begin until the crying had begun. Crying was the most basic, most human, of reactions. The only one humans know instinctively, from the moment they're born. A totally natural reaction to being abruptly ripped from a place that was warm, snug, predictable and into a place of utter chaos. Adam remembered that lecture like it was yesterday.

"Señor." Adam looked up to see Miguel and Isabella approaching.

"Señor Leon."

"For the last time. Miguel" The older man smiled softly. "You're practically family."

"Thank you Se—Miguel, for arranging this. It was a beautiful service."

"You and Jordi will come for lunch." Isabella chimed in.

"That didn't sound like a question."

"Because it wasn't."

"Careful, Dr McAndrew. She's the Mexican Jackson."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"I'm sure Jordi meant it as one." Adam couldn't help smiling. Count on Jordi to start cracking jokes already. Always the one to want everyone else to feel better.

"Did you say lunch? Cause I am a little hungry."

"Bueno. Shall we?"

The car ride was quiet. Miguel and Isabella lived in a small house at the end of a quiet road. There was a young man sitting on the front stoop drinking what appeared to be a beer.

"Hey cuz." The young man gripped Jordi in a bear hug. "Sorry about your Abuela."

"Thanks."

"I'm Ramon. You must be the doctor."

Adam shock the young man's hand. "Adam McAndrew. And I guess someone's been talking about me."

"It was all good." Ramon laughed.

"Jordi, I washed your other clothes and put them in Ramon's room. Change out of that suit before you get it dirty."

"Adam, you want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Good. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Adam followed Miguel into the house. He could hear Ramon and Jordi laughing about something in a room down the hall.

"I would wait to bring this up, being we just buried her. But I imagine you will need to return to Los Angeles soon."

"What's up?"

"I was Alma's lawyer." Miguel pulled an envelope out of his briefcase. "This is for you."

Adam pulled out the page and started reading. "Is this for real? Is it legal?"

"Yes."

"Don't mention it to Jordi. Not just yet."


	9. Chapter 9

"I guess that's it." Jordi set the bags down on the porch.

"You don't have any books, or games or anything." Adam looked at the four bags and the guitar and found himself feeling a little sad. Weren't kids supposed to be obsessed with action figures and video games and all that other stuff. "You don't want to keep the TV."

"No. It's cool. I don't really watch a lot of TV."

"You got your laptop, the charger and everything?"

"It's in my book bag."

"We can go through everything before its donated. Alma likely had some photos and such you would want to keep." Miguel smiled. "It can wait for another day. Let's get you back to the house and settled in."

Adam and Miguel carried the bags to the car. Jordi followed behind them with his backpack and his guitar.

Adam sighed. "I do need to be getting back. If you're good."

"yeah. I'm good." Jordi nodded. "Really."

Adam found himself barely paying attention to Miguel and Jordi's banter as they drove back to the older couple's house.

 _"_ _Of course Jordi will stay with us while he finishes school." Isabella had declared over desert._

 _Adam found himself almost saying something. But he didn't dare until Erin called him back. It wouldn't be fair to shove this on her. And a part of him wanted it to be Jordi's choice. Poor kid had that too many people making decisions for him already. ._

Adam's cell started ringing as they pulled up to the house.

"Is that Erin?" Jordi grabbed his bags from the back seat. "Tell her I said hi."

"Hey sweetheart." Adam couldn't help grinning as he answered the phone. "Jordi says hi."

"Well hi back at him. I guess you aren't on the road yet."

"No. But I should be shortly. Maybe an hour. Two tops. I suspect Isabella is going to insist on feeding me before I go."

"Sounds good." Adam could here the sounds of the hospital in the background. "So I checked out what you asked and it's good."

"It is."

"Signed and sealed."

"And you're good?"

"Just tell me what you need."

"That's why I love you. I'll call you when I'm leaving okay."

"I love you too."

Adam slipped his phone back in his pocket. He wandered into the house to the smell of chicken cooking. He found Jordi in the small guest room, his bags on the floor, staring out the window. Adam stood in the doorway quietly watching. A part of him didn't want to leave, leave Jordi there. But he was in a good place with good people. He had family, however distant, to look after him. It was okay.

"Adam. Jordi." Isabella's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Come eat."

"I'll be there in a second." Jordi said softly. Adam didn't have to ask why. He could see the faint glint of tears on Jordi's face. Tears he would want to wash off so Isabella didn't worry.

"Isabella, that smells amazing."

"Where is Jordi?"

"Washing my hands." Jordi appeared in the doorway, face clean and smiling.

"I got some Jarritos." Isabella nodded towards the refrigerator. "But don't get used to it. Growing boys should not be drinking soda. This is only because it's a special occasion."

"Si, Tia. You want one, Dr McAndrew?"

"Sure."

"There's orange and lime and tamarind."

"What's tamarind?"

"It's like a date, I think. Comes from India."

"Date soda, sounds interesting."

"I like it. So I guess you can take the orange."

"Probably the safer choice."

"Good, cause I like lime." Ramon half sauntered into the kitchen surprising Adam for a moment. Then he remembered Jordi telling the other kids that it was common for shops and offices to close so families could have their lunch together. Adam had found himself agreeing with Emma that it was a nice custom most places should have.

"How was work?"

"Busy. But I like it that way. Makes the day go faster."

"Yep. Nothing worse than a slow day." Jordi tipped his soda bottle in a mock salute.

Isabella set a final dish on the table before sitting down. She dished out plates of food and after saying grace they all began eating. Adam could see there was something on Jordi's mind, something he wasn't saying.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you again, for your hospitality and your help." Adam gave Miguel a handshake.

"Of course. It's what we do. Especially for family."

"We'll make sure Jordi keeps in touch." Isabella handed him a box. "In case you get hungry on your drive."

"Thank you." Adam nodded as he took the box. "Hey Jordi, walk me to my car."

Adam waited until they were outside before turning to face Jordi. "Okay out with it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I see it all over your face. And it's not just your grandmother."

"I don't want to stay here."

"Jordi, you have to stay somewhere. You're underage, you have no job and you're still in school. Plus you're barely independently mobile again. Miguel and Isabella are nice people and they care about you. And aren't you friends with Ramon. What's so bad about staying here. It's only a couple of years. That's nothing. Then you can move back into your own house or sell and get an apartment."

"it's not them. It's not this."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to stay here. In Mexico. I only came back because of my abuela. And now she's gone and I'd rather be in Los Angeles. I know I'll have to go live in a group home or something, at least until I can try to get emancipated again but I don't care."

"You'd rather be in a foster home with strangers in LA than here with family."

"Those strangers won't remind me of my abuela every day.'

"Good point."

"Is everything okay?" Miguel spoke up from the porch.

"Actually I have a question. Is there any reason Jordi couldn't go back to Los Angeles with me?"

"Well I know Isabella would be disappointed but Alma spoke very highly of you so at least she knows Jordi is in good hands. Jordi was born in California so he is a citizen." Miguel shrugged. "No I can't think of any legal reasons why Jordi couldn't go with you."

"And on the matter of clearing out the house?"

"I could think of something. Perhaps entice Ramon and some of his amigos to pack it up."

"And looking after the house itself?"

"I would of course do that. I am certain I could find some nice young couple looking for something to rent. And if Jordi decides not to return when he's an adult and wants me to I can arrange to sell it for him."

"So it seems there's nothing to stop you from leaving."

"Does that mean you'll take me with you?"

"Better get your stuff." Adam nodded. "We've got a long drive ahead of us."


	11. Chapter 11

_"_ _Home Sweet Home" Adam turned off the engine._

 _"_ _hmmmm." Jordi mumbled._

 _Adam chuckled as he reached over and popped Jordi's seatbelt. "Hey Sleeping Beauty."_

 _"_ _Need a hand?" Erin grinned from the doorway as Adam circled around the car._

 _"_ _I told you not to wait up."_

 _"_ _Couldn't help it. Mother Instinct."_

 _"_ _Well why don't you mother the door for me." Adam half pulled Jordi out of the car and into the house._

 _"_ _I couldn't get the bed open so I just made up the sofa." Erin followed him up the stairs._

 _"_ _I'm sure Jordi won't mind. He's not even awake enough to know where he is."_

 _"_ _I do too know." Jordi muttered as he plopped down on the sofa._

 _"_ _And where's that?" Adam asked as he pulled off Jordi's sneakers._

 _"_ _Bed."_

 _Adam pulled the sheets up and brushed a loose strand of Jordi's hair out of the boy's face. "Good night."_


	12. Chapter 12

Jordi awoke, momentarily confused. His bed felt rough, his sheets were pulled uncharacteristically over his head and something damp was tickling his foot.

Jordi sat up, blinking in the brightly lit room. That explained the sheets. The damp tickling was likely the cat that jumped off the sofa Jordi was sleeping on to take up a spot on a deep, comfy looking arm chair set under the picture window.

Jordi stood up and stretched, looking around. The room wasn't a room so much as a loft. Jordi leaned over the railing and could see a living area with a bright red sofa that could be a twin of the grey one he'd been sleeping on. A large screen tv was hanging on the wall and from his perch Jordi could see what was probably a dining room table.

Dr McAndrew's house. It wasn't exactly what Jordi expected. He wasn't sure what he expected, What the home of a single male pediatric surgeon in Los Angeles would be like, but it wasn't this. It also wasn't like any place he'd ever lived. With his mother it was motel rooms. His grandmother's house was small, cluttered. He'd never been in a home that was so big and light. And, Jordi stepped out until the small balcony, none of them had such an amazing view.

Jordi sighed. A part of him could stand out there forever. But the rest of him was hungry. Jordi padded downstairs to find it empty.

"Hello, Dr McAndrew?"

Jordi stepped into the kitchen, expecting to find a note on the counter or the refrigerator. It would make sense that the doctor would have to go to work, he'd been gone for almost a week. But Jordi found nothing. Perhaps he'd left a message on Jordi's phone. He have to dig it out of his book bag, and probably charge it. But first, he wanted something to drink. Jordi hunted around the cabinets until he found some glasses. Jordi pondered his options before grabbing a cartoon of orange juice.

"Hey Jordi." The voice made him jump and the cartoon slipped out of his hand.

"Crap." Jordi picked up the cartoon, grimacing at the puddle of juice he'd just created on the floor.

Dr Grace smiled softly. "Sorry about scaring you."

Jordi took the towel she held out and mopped up the spilled juice. "I thought I was alone."

"Downside to being pregnant, I have to pee constantly."

"Guess you won't miss that."

"Nope." Dr Grace laughed. "Just toss that in the sink."

"Where is Dr McAndrew? Did he have to work?"

"No. He's out running." Dr Grace poured Jordi a fresh glass of juice and set it on the small breakfast bar before pulling out eggs and several bowls of chopped tomatoes and such.

"I didn't know he runs."

"He didn't used to. But Kenji's got his eye on this hot new paramedic, Matthew something. Matthew is a huge runner. Loves to do those charity fun run 10Ks and such. Kenji decided he was going to do some local run that Matthew said he was doing and he talked a bunch of the doctors and nurses into doing it too.

"Adam will tell you that he's just doing it to play wingman for a friend and cause it's a cancer thing, but I think he's actually enjoying it. Getting out in the fresh air, some alone time. Sort of Zen. Plus the run is at Disneyland and every runner gets two free tickets to the park for the day. Something tells me that I'll going to be busy so I guess you'll have to be his cheering squad."

"At Disneyland?" Jordi smirked. "I hope I"m up to it."

"Up to what?" Dr McAndrew asked as he walked in.

"Disneyland."

"Something tells me you can handle it." Dr McAndrew laughed. "I'm going to grab a shower before my manly sweaty musk makes everyone lose their appetite."

"So Jordi" Dr Grace smiled. "Ever had a frittata."

"What's that?"

"Eggs, baked with all kinds of yummy stuff like tomatoes and olives, spinach."

"Bacon?"

"I prefer the bacon on the side."

"Me too."

"Come help me?"

"Sure"


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm stuffed." Adam tossed his napkin on his plate. "Erin that was amazing."

"Jordi helped."

"I guessed that."

"What? I'm Mexican. We like beans." Jordi laughed.

"Jordi, you want some more."

"I'm full. Thank you, Dr Grace."

"You're welcome. And you can just call me Erin."

"Okay. Dr, Erin." Jordi smirked. "Feels weird."

"Well try thinking of us like an adopted aunt and uncle." Adam gathered up the plates. "Then it won't feel so weird saying Erin and Adam."

"I suppose."

"There's something else we need to talk about." Adam poured himself another cup of coffee before he came back to the table. "It's about what happens next."

"I remember the routine. I get assigned a case worker and he or she tries to find me a foster home, which might not happen so since I'm not sick anymore I'll live in a group home. It's cool. I guess you'll take me there this afternoon."

"Actually I have permission for you to stay here another night."

"Oh cool. So what did you want to talk about?"

"We have an idea about where you could live."

"Where's that?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"I know it's not the best situation. Baby on the way and you wouldn't have a real bedroom because we turned that into a nursery. But we get along, don't we? And it's close to the hospital for your PT or visiting Leo and Emma and Dash. Schools are pretty good and there's a park and the ocean just a few blocks away. The Promenade is a ten minute drive, you can see movies there. Once you get your license. Until then it's like 20 on the bus."

Jordi sat in silence for a moment. "Could I do that? Could I stay here? Don't I have to have permission from the state or something."

"Typically yes. But things are a little different this time."

"Is it because of my cancer, because I have to have another surgery?"

"No, it's because of your grandmother."

"My abuela? What about her?"

"Remember when she came to the hospital, right when you were having your last tests."

"Yeah."

"Turns out she didn't just miss you, she wanted to talk to the hospital lawyers. She filed papers through the lawyers that if anything should happen to her before you turned 18, she wanted me to be your guardian, to make any necessary decisions about where you live, or your medical care."

"Why didn't you tell me this in Mexico?"

"I talked it over with Miguel and we agreed that wherever you ended up should be your decision. He's good people and I knew he and Isabella would take good care of you."

"And staying here? I mean you're my guardian, so you could just say I'm living here, right?"

"I could. But the way I see it, you've had too many adults making decisions about your life. You asked to come back to LA totally prepared to stay in a group home or with strangers and if you still want to do that I'm okay with it. But you have another option, you can stay here. I want it to be your decision. I want you to think about it. Don't say yes because you think it's what I want you to say. Say yes because it's what you want. Okay?"

"Okay." Jordi nodded. "Maybe I could take a walk and think about it."

"That's a great idea." Erin smiled. "The oceans literally four blocks away. It's a great place to sit and think."

"Cool." Jordi disappeared upstairs to get his shoes.

"You have your phone?" Adam followed him outside.

"Yeah."

"Go straight that way." Adam pointed down the street. "Can't miss it. But don't stay out too long. Call me if you get tired and I'll come pick you okay"

"okay."

Adam watched Jordi walk down the road. He was torn about his decision to let Jordi decide. When Miguel had first shown him the papers he was thrilled but he didn't want to be another adult controlling Jordi's life against his wishes. He was certain that he knew what Jordi was going to decide. Or at least he hoped he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam looked up from the paperwork he was reviewing as the door opened.

"Hey. You have a nice walk?"

"Yeah. Mostly i just sat. Watching the water."

"I like to do that."

Adam watched out of the corner of his eye as Jordi walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He pretended to be intrigued by the papers he was looking at, anxious to know Jordi's answer but oddly nervous about knowing it.

"So, I was thinking about what you said earlier." Jordi slid into a seat across the table.

"Good." Adam slipped off his reading glasses and dropped them on the stack of papers.

"Yeah. Where's Dr — Erin?"

"Downstairs, putting away laundry."

"And now upstairs. I thought I heard the door open." Erin smiled as she sat down at the table. "Should have made you put on some sunscreen, your nose is pink."

"yeah. ummm. I was thinking about what you said." Jordi nervously fiddled with the water bottle.

"Good. So what you thinking about it?"

"There's something that might be a problem."

"What's that?"

"It's great you made the offer, but I can't just stay here."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"There's about to be a baby in the house. Babies have to be fed and changed and they cry a lot. And I'd be here for a couple of years so she'll be walking and falling down. I can't be around all of that stuff and not do something."

"So what are you saying? You'd want 'big brother privileges'?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

Adam looked over at Erin. "We'd need to talk about it. Erin and I."

"Sure. of course." Jordi stood up awkwardly. "I'll just go upstairs. Maybe check my email."

"Okay." Adam nodded. "Oh you'll need the password for the wifi. It's Capital U, Capital R, Capital A, Capital D, small o, small o, small f, small u, small s."

"u r a" Jordi paused. "I'm a doofus?"

"Yeah. Big doofus." Adam smirked.

"I think what Adam is trying to say is what do you think we were saying this morning."

"Jordi. We wanna adopt you."

"You do?"

"You've basically been part of our family since the day you dropped my name in the ER. We wanna make it official."

"Official?"

"If you'll have us. You think you can stand having us for parents?"

"Why not? You can't be any worse than my real ones."

"Ouch." Adam laughed. "But I guess I deserved that."

"Little bit."

Erin looked up as the doorbell rang. "Good thing you said yes." She laughed as she went to open the door."

"Delivery for Erin Grace." The man held out a clipboard.

"Upstairs."

"Erin, you didn't." Adam shook his head. "You promised."

"I promised I wouldn't get anything else for the baby but this is for Jordi. You can't expect him to live out of suitcases for the next two years. He needs a proper closet."

Adam rolled his eyes amused. "Most women nest and want to paint, my girlfriend has an IKEA fetish.

"But you're right."

"Thank you. Now why don't you make Jordi something to eat, it's been hours since breakfast." Erin followed the delivery man upstairs.

"You like grilled cheese?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Cause the panini press is the only cooking I'm really good at."

"Hey." Erin called from above them. "You know what we should do."

"No."

"We should have a party for Jordi."

"A party?"

"Yeah, just a small one. Invite Emma, Leo, Charlie, the others. Just pizza or something."

"I can say no, right?" Jordi whispered.

"Technically yes. But . . ."

"Jordi, what do you think?"

"Sounds like fun."

Adam laughed silently then suddenly paused. "Hey Erin."

"yeah."

"When did you order that stuff?"

"After you called me from Mexico that Jordi's grandmother had died."

"Before you knew Jordi was coming back with me?"

"Yeah."

"What if he'd stayed there?"

"I'd just cancel the order. But I knew he wouldn't."

"You knew he'd come back?"

"Yep."

Adam shook his head, amused.

"Remind me to never play poker again her." Jordi snickered.

"No joke." Adam laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Erin half leaned over the railing.

"Nothing." The two said at the same time.

Adam leaned against the counter watching Jordi assemble his sandwich. If someone had told him a month ago that he'd been be adopting and orphaned semi former patient, nagging his girlfriend about her obsession with Swedish home goods and preparing to run his first 10K and have his first biological child born, well he'd probably say they were crazy.

But standing there, Adam realized that he was probably the crazy one and crazy felt pretty good. No, it felt great. It felt perfect.


End file.
